Someday Always and Forever
by csimiamifreako
Summary: Deep down she knew they would be together.........maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but someday. Always and Forever.


Title: Someday always and forever

Pairings: Talliegh

Rating: K

Author note: So, as it turns out, a loooong two day drive spikes your imagination and creativity, so henceforth, came a lot of new story ideas, ive started writing out lots of them, but this was the first one finished and is also probably my favorite, you'll see why at the end, and please, review! Make me happy as I am hating this new place at the moment (but reviews can change all of that! lol)

If someone was to have told her she was to have fallen in love with the first man who treated her _just like _he treated everyone else, she would have laughed in their face.

But she did.

If someone would have said that what she thought was the biggest jerk in the world, was secretly in love with her too, she would have ignored them.

But he did.

If she was told that they would have let all the feelings between them go unspoken for years, before finally realizing they both loved each other, and then wanting to be together forever, she would have told them that they were lying.

But they did.

If someone would have told she would be attending his funeral, instead of the wedding they had planned for exactly six months from that very day, she would have just walked away.

But she was.

As she stood her at his funeral, sandwiched in between two of her co-workers and best friends, she stared straight ahead, struggling to remain emotionless as the twenty-one gun salute proceeded.

Usually, she lived for the adrenaline rush that usually came to her when the smell of fresh gun powder hit her nostrils. But today, it just made her feel sick, and she was sure that at any given moment, she was to loose the little breakfast she had eaten.

She wasn't sure if it was because all she had eaten in three days was merely a couple of saltine crackers that morning, or from the realization that he was actually gone, forever. But either way, she still felt very, very sick.

As the twenty-one gun salute continued, she chose to just ignore it all together. Instead she focused on him, and all the good times they had had, and all the things they had done together.

At work, he was the quiet, smart mouther Yankee that either drove everyone crazy, or just completely ignored them all together. Everyone knew he was dedicated to his job, despite the fact he had called it just a pay check. But they also knew he was a sarcastic pain in the butt.

But what they didn't know about was the other side of him. The side that came out **only** when they were together and away from work.

The side he had sworn her to secrecy about.

She was to never tell anyone about 'that' side of him. It would "Ruin his tough, care free, disgruntled look" He insisted that work wouldn't be the same for him if anyone else found out what he was like outside of work. So, she never told anyone about the other side of him.

To her, the other side of him, was the best part about him. He was still sarcastic. Very sarcastic, but she didn't mind.

Much.

But he was also very sweet, kind, sensitive, and romantic. And as always, very handsome. He was really, every girls dream guy. It just took awhile for him to get comfortable before he opened up and showed you that side.

And as much as she always told herself she didn't need a man to make her happy, to make her feel complete, like she _needed_ a man to rely on, she had to admit, he was her Knight in shining armor, her prince charming, the other half that _really_ made her feel complete.

Her one true love.

When he was around her, he was different. He smiled a lot, which was something he rarely had done before. And she doubted that he did that for a lot of other people. He also shared with her what he marked as his most prized possession.

His Ducati.

She knew he was serious about their relationship when he offered to take her with him on one of his nightly rides. She declined, saying she didn't want to intrude on him and his "engine powered girl friend."

He insisted that it was no intrusion, that he wanted her to come take a ride with him, but still she declined. She loved the idea of sitting close to him with her arms wrapped tightly across his waist and her head resting against his back.

But secretly, she was scared.

Scared of riding sixty-five miles down the road, that was full of dozens of other cars, with nothing between then except two tires.

No way was she ever going to ride that bike. She tended to to like a minimum of four tires and a fair amount of metal between her and the road if she was going to go zooming down the street.

She was terrified of riding that bike, no matter how much she trusted him. If he wanted to risk his life for the thrill of speeding down the highway on his bike, that was up to him.

But she was scared.

Not that she would ever admit that to him or anyone else for that matter. To her, admitting fear was a way of admitting defeat, both in physical and emotional terms.

Or at least admitting to a large crowd of people that she was infected with a deadly, contagious disease.

It was just something she could not do.

He pestered, prompted, and insisted she went riding with him every night, until finally, she had no more excuses for not going. Her only options were to admit she was scared to go riding, which she wasn't sure if he'd laugh in front of her, or behind her back, for having such a childish fear.

Or, she could grow up and face her fear of the motorcycle without him ever knowing she _had_ a fear of the motorcycle. The plus side of that would be, when she was scared, she could place her arms around his waist tighter, and he wouldn't think anything other than she was trying not to fall off.

She chose to face her fear.

Of course, by the time she had told him she would go riding with him, it was too late for either of them to go riding that night and still be able to make it to work, on time, well rested. So they decided they would both go the next evening when they both returned home from work.

The night of her first ride was amazing, and probably one of the best nights of her life so far.

Not because she discovered soon after they left, that she actually loved riding down the rode on his bike.

Not because they stopped and took a walk, hand in hand, bare foot on the beach, each licking away at a cone of her favorite ice cream. Watching the sun slowly set in the far horizon over the glimmering ocean.

But because, as they stood in the sand, wiggling their bare toes in the cool, wet sand, he said three words no other man had ever said to her and truly meant.

I love you.

She had felt the same about him for awhile, but unsure if he felt the same way, never had said anything. But now, positive he had meant what he had said, she had absolutly no problem returning the same words.

And she meant it too.

Not long after, sun gone and moon fully set high up in the sky, ice cream cones long gone, and each wearing a huge goofy grin, he got down on one knee, and with the bright stars twinkling and the soothing sound of the salt water waves crashing together setting the perfect, every girls ideal romantic setting, asked her to become his wife.

She didn't know if he had planned it or not, but considering he had no ring, she figured that he hadn't.

But she didn't care, to her it wasn't about wedding rings, a huge wedding, or whatever material items he could give her. What mattered was that he loved her, and she loved him

And thats exactly why she said yes. Because she did love him, and he loved her.

And now, they had each other forever.

At least thats what she thought, until three days ago, when she lost him.

There was so much they never got to do together. He had met her parents. And he had told her a lot about his parents and family in New York, she had talked to them on the phone when they announced their engagement, and she had seen their pictures, but she had never got to meet them, and now she never would meet them with him next to her.

They never got to officially be married, though she had moved into his apartment just a month prior, and now, they never would.

They had decided to save their intimate relationship until their wedding night. They never got to start a family, and now they never would.

But worst of all, she couldn't walk into their apartment and smell the sweet aroma of the meal he was cooking for them to sit and eat together.

She would never walk into the living room and find him yelling at his home town football team through their television set because they were losing.

She would never be able to physically touch him, hold him, kiss him ever again. And that made living each day harder than the last, and she knew with each passing day, it would only get harder, and she would only miss him more.

She missed him. It was already becoming hard for her to remember small, little details that she usually didn't think about. Like his smell, the sweet musky smell of his cologne, the heavy minty smell of his tooth paste that sent warm chills down her spine every time he got close enough for his breath to tickle her skin. And a smell that was so uniquely him.

The rough yet gentle and delicate feeling of his hand as it held hers, or the pad of his thumb as it rubbed slowly over her cheek, or when he absently rubbed his fingers through her hair or along her arm, as they sat together on their couch watching a movie at extremely late hours of the night, or that stomach flipping feeling she got when he called her name.

His voice. The deep, husky sounds that came from it when he talked. Or his laugh. It was a rare and occasional sound, but every time she heard it, it was like heavenly music was playing right in her ears.

She realized now, just how many of the small little details about him she had taken for granted. His snoring, his sarcastic comments, his everything.

Now all she could do was ask why? Why hadn't she realized just how special every detail was? Why hadn't she gotten him to be able to stay here with her in their apartment? It was empty without him. It was no longer their home, it was just a house. 

And the most important why, why hadn't she been able to say good bye? If God was gonna take him from her anyway, then why not allow her to just say a simple good bye?

She knew if they had just one more day together, she wouldn't take for granted all the things she loved about him.

She was drawn from her thoughts by an annoying tapping on her right shoulder. "Hey, everyones gone, it's time to go."

She nodded and slowly began walking away from the now empty lawn of where her one true love, and future husband was to be burried.

She stopped and slowly turned around to face the casket of where he now laid. She knew he was pyshisically was gone, and that it would be hard living with out him. But deep down, she knew he would always be with her, in her heart.

And one day, she would see him again. One day, she too would die and reunite with him in heaven.

Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow. But someday.

Always and forever.

**THE END**

_So as I had said, this is my favorite, because it holds a lot of my personal beliefs, and dispite what I have written in all my other stories, I don't believe sex before marriage is a good thing, some people may feel that it is, but i dont. _

_I also believe that people can be married forever, not 'til death do us part' but forever if married correctly by someone ordained of God, not by 'the power invested in me by the state of...' But i am a christian (LDS). _

_So thanks to all those who read, i love you so much, but please review, i do reply back and they make me happy, and i would like to know what you think!!_

_Peace, luv n' fiction,_

_csimiamifreako_


End file.
